


Resan till Dinosauriens Gömda Dal

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [8]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Så fort som marken började plana ut satte Ash av i en fjädrande trav och jag stod kvar i fältsits, utan att hålla i tyglarna och lät honom ånga på mot passet. Först då han lite hingstigt lät bakdelen skjuta iväg och höjde upp huvudet för att titta på något i berget grep jag tag i tyglarna igen för att återfå lite kontroll - och då såg jag det.<br/>Elizabeth hade haft rätt; snön var bortsmält. En tunn stig slingrade sig in mellan höga bergväggar av hård, blåskimrande is.<br/>"Wow", andades jag och satte mig tillbaka i sadeln. "Hade du trott det här, Ash?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resan till Dinosauriens Gömda Dal

Druiderna brukade inte vara särskilt kända för att använda sig av moderniteter som ens mobiltelefoner, och därför undrade jag lite om det sms jag fått från ett okänt nummer verkligen kom från Elizabeth Sunbeam eller om det bara var ett fånigt skämt. Men, då jag skrittade in i Valedale bland väldoftande rosenbuskar stod Elizabeth utanför sitt hus för att ivrigt vinka in mig.

  
"Äntligen, jag har verkligen sett fram emot det här", jublade hon då vi stannade framför henne och Ash sträckte fram huvudet för att bli klappad på mulen.

  
"Vad för något?" frågade jag.

"Bergspasset!" sade Elizabeth ivrigt med båda händerna på var sida om Ashs mjuka mule. "Har du märkt hur varmt det har varit de senaste veckorna? Jag tror att snön kan ha smält bort!"

"Tror?" Jag vred mig i sadeln och kisade mot solen upp mot bergspasset i norr. "Du har inte tittat efter?"

"Jag har inte riktigt haft tiden till det, men jag tänkte att du kanske vill undersöka saken närmre?"

"Nu då jag ändå är här så", sade jag, inte utan en hint av irritation i rösten. Hade hon dragit mig hit från Gröndal med ett meddelande som sade "brådskande" då hon inte ens hade undersökt saken själv? Jag undrade nästan om det var så att hon helt enkelt försökte undvika att traska upp för den otroligt branta backen upp till bergspasset.

Ash å andra sidan hade ingenting emot bergsklättring och med höjd rygg och huvudet koncentrerat hållet lågt ner kämpade han framåt och uppåt medan jag stod upp i sadeln och höll i hans vita man för att hålla balansen under den långa färden. Tacka vet jag uthållighetsträningarna kring Firgroves skogar, som tycktes ha varit till stor nytta för min häst!

Så fort som marken började plana ut satte Ash av i en fjädrande trav och jag stod kvar i fältsits, utan att hålla i tyglarna och lät honom ånga på mot passet. Först då han lite hingstigt lät bakdelen skjuta iväg och höjde upp huvudet för att titta på något i berget grep jag tag i tyglarna igen för att återfå lite kontroll - och då såg jag det.

Elizabeth hade haft rätt; snön var bortsmält. En tunn stig slingrade sig in mellan höga bergväggar av hård, blåskimrande is.

"Wow", andades jag och satte mig tillbaka i sadeln. "Hade du trott det här, Ash?"

Till svar skrapade han med en framhov i backen och jag böjde mig automatiskt fram och pickade honom på bogen med ett pekfinger för att stoppa ovanan.

Vi var båda väldigt otåliga på vägen ner - Ash för att han ville komma ner så att han inte behövde skritta så hemskt långsamt, jag för att jag ville prata med Elizabeth för att få reda på vad som skulle ske härnäst.

"Jag gissar att jag hade rätt?" Elizabeth behövde bara se mitt ansiktsuttryck för att förstå vad som försiggick.

"Tror du vi kan gå in? I Den Gömda Dinosauriens Dal?" Min tidigare irritation över att ha blivit hitsläpad var som bortblåst. Ingen hade sett dalen bortom passet på över hundra år - var det dags nu? Och skulle vi bli de första där?

"Självklart! Men, det kan bli farligt. Ingen har varit där sedan den stora iskollapsen 1912. Och du måste ha varma kläder på dig Esme!"

Jag gjorde en grimas - i det här sjuka sommarvädret hade jag ridit i t-shirt och piké i flera veckor och mina varmare kläder låg förstås i mitt rum nere i Jarlaheim.

"Tur för dig att jag gillar att sticka på lediga stunder", fortsatte Elizabeth, inte helt utan en viss belåtenhet i rösten. "Kom in och se om något jag har passar dig."

Elizabeth gillade inte bara att sticka, hon var duktig på det också. Jag fick en fint stickad ylletröja med silvervit ull från Andys får nere i Silverglades sandtag. Små pärlor av lapis lazuli, den fina blå stenen Conrad brukade bryta vid Nilmer Högland, var invävda i ett mönster som liknade ett stjärnfall över tröjans front, och med tanke på vilket magiskt hantverk det hela var blev jag nästan lite rörd då Elizabeth förkunnade att tröjan blev en gåva från henne till mig, både för min hjälp på sistone och för att jag inte skulle frysa ihjäl uppe i bergen.

Till Ash fick jag (förutom broddar, som jag genast skruvade i på skorna) låna ett tjockt skrittäcke, och det var tydligt att han inte uppskattade dess värme då jag provade ut det på honom. Jag vek ihop det och höll det i famnen medan jag skrittade upp mot berget igen, bara för att stanna utanför den smala stigen och knäppa på det så sent jag kunde.

Vi hade bara rört oss ett par meter in på stigen av is innan kylan slog oss. Det var en hänsynslös kyla som kröp in på skinnet, men tröjan isolerade bra och jag hade en vag känsla av att Elizabeth som kände till Jorviks natur så fantastiskt väl troligen hade vävt in något magiskt naturmedel i tröjans foder för att isolera lite extra. Jag som bara några dagar tidigare skämts över att jag inte ryckt Ashs man på evigheter kände mig lite tacksam över min lathet, för den långa och tjocka manen skyddade honom lite från kylan.

Stigen var rätt lång, och berget höjde sig många meter över våra huvuden på var sida av oss. Då stigen breddade sig skymdes allt framför oss av en otroligt tjock dimma, och det var med svårighet jag kunde urskilja den enorma trähissen Elizabeth förvarnat mig om.

Under tidigt 1900-tal hade Den Gömda Dinosauriens Dal varit ett populärt resemål för Jorviks forskare. Dalen hade varit täckt av ett enormt istak, en kvarleva från dinosauriernas tid då dalen faktiskt var en enorm sjö. Ytan fanns kvar, medan sjön hade evaporerat helt. Den stora hissen hade byggts för att forskarna skulle kunna ta sig ner till havsbottnen - fram tills iskollapsen. En dag hade istaket bara gett vika och fallit ner. Det hade varit katastrofalt och ingen hade rest till Dalen sedan dess - eller ja, Nic hade ju det, den dagen jag träffade honom. Och nu stod jag här, inte beredd med annat än kunskapen om tidigare händelser här.

Hissen var självklart helt ofungerande efter hundra år i stillastående läge, men Ash, alltid på alerten, ville vända till höger. Då jag tillät honom göra det skymtade en mycket smal stig i dimman, som tycktes leda neråt. Mot bottnen.

"Dåså Ash", sade jag och kortade upp tyglarna med händer som var stelfrusna tjocka ridvantar till trots, "dags att påbörja det här nya äventyret."

Och med det skrittade vi mot den branta stigen, redo att tackla denna galna upplevelse.


End file.
